lotrfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Том Бомбадил
Том Бомбади́л ( ) — персонаж произведений Дж. Р. Р. Толкина о Средиземье. Впервые появляется в эпосе «Властелин колец» (1954—1955). В первом томе, «Братство Кольца», Фродо Бэггинс и его спутники встречают Бомбадила в Старом лесу. Он также фигурирует в «Приключениях Тома Бомбадила» (1962), где ему посвящены два стихотворения: «Приключения Тома Бомбадила» и «Лодочная прогулка Бомбадила» (название в разных переводах может несколько различаться). Существует и третье стихотворение — «Once Upon a Time» (« »), однако оно никогда не переводилось с английского. Том Бомбадил — это бородатый улыбчивый человек, который всегда появляется в синей куртке, жёлтых сапогах и шляпе с воткнутым в неё синим пером. Несмотря на свою безобидную (и могущую даже показаться нелепой) внешность, он обладает большой властью, являясь нечувствительным к силе Единого Кольца, — единственный такой персонаж в романе «Властелин Колец». Он разговаривает белыми (а иногда и рифмованными) стихами, часто поёт и пританцовывает. Том Бомбадил безраздельно правит Старым лесом, но никогда не покидает его пределов и близлежащих окрестностей. Другими словами, он не имеет себе равных в тех пределах, которые сам же для себя установил. Его точная природа никогда не была определена Толкином, и многие авторы попытались ответить на вопрос, заданный дважды Фродо в книге: «''Кто такой Том Бомбадил?». Происхождение Истоки характера Тома Бомбадила находятся в деревянной кукле-марионетке (так называемая «голландская кукла» — ) с таким именем, одетой в красочные одежды, которая принадлежала второму сыну Толкина, Майклу (1920—1984), или, возможно, всем четырём его детям сразу. Биограф Толкина Хамфри Карпентер писал, что старший сын Толкина, Джон, бросил её однажды в унитаз, потому что не любил её, но она была спасена. Толкин, вероятно, начал рассказывать истории об этом персонаже своим детям в конце 1920-х годов, но они никогда не были записаны, за исключением нескольких строк описания Тома Бомбадила, чьи в будущем основные характеристики там уже присутствуют: это человек «полный сил и смелости''», в синей куртке, жёлтых ботинках и шляпе с воткнутым в неё синим пером. Существует также поэма, вероятно, того же времени, позже описываемая Толкином как «''истоки Тома Бомбадила''». Первым опубликованным текстом про этого персонажа стала поэма «Приключения Тома Бомбадила», написанная около 1931 года и появившаяся в журнале Oxword Magazine 15 февраля 1934 года. Том Бомбадил в ней последовательно встречается с Златеникой, Старым Вязом, семьёй барсуков и умертвиями из Могильников — многие встречи создают предпосылки (за исключением барсуков) к приключениям в главах 6-8 из первой книги «Властелина Колец» «Братство Кольца». Эти инциденты, как представляется, частично вдохновлены неудачами, которые произошли когда-то с детьми Толкина, а Старый Вяз, возможно, создан под влиянием иллюстраций Артура Рэкхема, которого высоко ценил Толкин. После успеха романа «Хоббит» в 1937 году Толкин начинает работу над продолжением. Боясь, что он не знает, «''что ещё можно сказать о хоббитах''», он предлагает своему издателю, Стэнли Ануину, историю о Томе Бомбадиле как главном герое, но ещё до получения ответа начинает писать первую главу «Властелина Колец». Тем не менее, Толкин очень быстро решил включить Тома Бомбадила в этот новый роман, поскольку он упоминается в его черновиках с начала 1938 года. Несмотря на то, что злоключения хоббитов (захваченных Старым Вязом, за чем следует их захват умертвиями) очень близки к тем, что произошли с Томом в «Приключениях Тома Бомбадила», «детский» тон стихотворения частично устранён в романе, в результате чего произошло некоторое облагораживание характера. Более того, по своему плану Толкин описывает Бомбадила как коренного жителя Средиземья и таким образом классифицирует его как персонажа, у которого Фродо спрашивает, кто он такой. Гин Харгроув предполагает, что отказ от его идентификации обусловлен стремлением избежать спутывания его с друэдайн, первой цивилизацией Белых гор. Толкин также планировал сделать фермера Мэггота одним из родственников Бомбадила, а его силу таковой, что Бомбадилу достаточно простого жеста руки, чтобы отогнать Назгулов назад; и первоначально действия Фродо на броде Бруинена против Назгулов являются попыткой подражать Бомбадилу. Хотя Бомбадил не сталкивается с Назгулами в опубликованной версии романа, жест Фродо сравнивается с его предполагаемыми действиями в заключительном тексте последней главы первой книги: «''Всадники остановились, но у Фродо не было силы Бомбадила''». В 1946 году Толкин говорит в письме к своему издателю, что он намерен опубликовать историю «Фермер Джайлс из Хэма» с тремя стихотворениями, в том числе с «Приключениями Тома Бомбадила», но в конечном счёте история появляется как отдельная, с иллюстрациями Паулины Бейнс. Мысли об этом стихотворении снова возвращаются к Толкину в 1961 году, когда пожилая женщина спросила его, почему он не пишет «книжку про Тома Бомбадила». Толкин передаёт идею Аллену и Ануину (своим издателям), и когда предложение было принято, он начал искать и переделывать различные стихи из своего раннего творчества, в том числе «Приключения Тома Бомбадила». Он также написал новую поэму — «Лодочная прогулка Бомбадила». Это новое стихотворение содержит больше ссылок на мир вокруг Тома, там упоминается множество географических названий Средиземья (река Ветлянка, Бэкланд, Брендивин и т. д.). Книга «Приключения Тома Бомбадила» была опубликована в ноябре 1962 года. Толкин написал третье стихотворение о Бомбадиле и Златенике под названием «Однажды» — вероятно, после выхода «Властелина колец». Оно было опубликовано в 1965 году в «Коллекции зимних сказок для детей», изданной Macmillan Publishers, а в 1969 году — в Соединённых Штатах в книге «Молодые маги» под редакцией Лина Картера для Ballantine Books. Описание и история В поэмах Поэма Толкина «Приключения Тома Бомбадила» 1934 года рассказывает о Бомбадиле-«весельчаке», живущем в лощине недалеко от реки Ветлянки, где он бродит и исследует природу на досуге. Несколько таинственных обитателей лощины, в том числе дух реки Златеника ( ) (также известная как «дочь реки»), злобный дух дерева Старый Вяз, семья барсуков и умертвия из Могильников предпринимают попытки захвата Бомбадила для достижения своих целей, но бессильны против силы голоса Тома, который противостоит их чарам и приказывает вернуться к их естественному существованию и заснуть. В конце стихотворения Бомбадил захватывает и женится на Златенике. На протяжении стихотворения Бомбадил не выражает беспокойства по поводу попыток захватить его и освобождается от них властью своих слов. Позднее стихотворение «Лодочная прогулка Бомбадила» в большей степени связывает Бомбадила со Средиземьем, показывая путешествие вниз по реке Ветлянке к Брендивину, где хоббиты живут в Хейс-Энде. Бомбадила пытаются остановить различные речные жители на его пути, в том числе птицы, выдры и хоббиты, но Том приструнивает их всех своим голосом, заканчивая свой путь на ферме Мэггота, где он пьёт пиво и танцует с его семьёй. В конце стихотворения зачарованные птицы и выдры работают вместе, чтобы отвезти домой лодку Бомбадила. Стихотворение включает в себя ссылку на норвежского гнома Отра, когда Бомбадил грозит дать запах неуважительной выдры умертвиям, которые, как он говорит, покроют её золотом всю, кроме усов. Стихотворение упоминает ряд мест Средиземья, в том числе Хейс-Энд, Бри и Башню на Холме, и намекает на события конца Третьей эпохи, говоря о «''Гордых Стражах у Реки, о Тенях трясинных''». В романе «Властелин Колец» Первое появление Бомбадила во «Властелине Колец» — это его песня, которую слышно даже прежде, чем видно его самого. Это очень важный момент, так как этот персонаж сам родился в стихотворении: Том Шиппи отмечает, что большая часть его реплик обладает поэтическими характеристиками (акцентуация, аллитерация и рифмы), которые произнесены так, что «''мы можем оценить их в их собственном ритме (в отличие от прозы), но без представления о них как об умышленных или искусственных (в отличие от стихов)». Он объясняет эту способность «возрастом» персонажа, происходящего от времени, когда «магия не требовала посоха колдуна, а происходила из одних только слов''», и связывает его с «Калевалой», весьма любимым Толкином эпосом. Это первое появление Бомбадила происходит в критический момент, когда Мерри и Пиппин захвачены Старым Вязом, а Фродо и Сэм отчаянно пытаются спасти их. В этот момент приходит Том и, произнеся заклинание, заставляет дерево отпустить их. Толкин описывает Тома больше как хоббита, слишком малого ростом, чтобы быть человеком, одетого в большие жёлтые сапоги, синюю куртку и шляпу с длинным синим пером. Это перо имеет свою историю: оно было изначально в первом варианте стихотворения «Приключения Тома Бомбадила» пером павлина, — эта деталь была изменена Толкином, потому что она «''абсолютно не соответствовала миру „Властелина Колец“''». В итоге перо становится пером лебедя, а в стихотворении «Лодочная прогулка Бомбадила» объясняется, как Бомбадил получил своё синее перо (в этот раз — от зимородока (в некоторых переводах — удода), тогда как у лебедя в стихотворении он перо просил, но не получил). Бомбадил затем предложил четырём хоббитам пройти в дом, где они встретились с его женой, Златеникой, у которой Фродо первым спросил: «''Кто такой Тома Бомбадил?», на что она ответилаВластелин Колец, Братство Кольца, пер. М. Каменковичи и В. Каррика: Он просто есть. Он таков, каким кажется, вот и все, — пояснила Златовика, отвечая на его взгляд. — Он — Хозяин здешнего леса, вод и холмов. После обеда хоббиты видели особенно странные сны: Пиппин как будто вновь оказался внутри Старого Вяза, а Фродо видел побег Гэндальфа из Ортханка, где Саруман держал его в плену. Следующий день проходит мирно: Бомбадил рассказывает своим гостям истории о Старом Лесе и Могильниках. Фродо спрашивает Тома во второй раз о его происхождении, и получает загадочный ответ: – А? Что? — встрепенулся Том, выпрямляясь. Глаза его в полутьме заблестели. Разве ты еще не слышал моего имени? Вот тебе и весь ответ! И другого нету! Ты молод, а я стар. Я — Старейший. Запомните, друзья мои: Том был здесь прежде, чем потекла вода и выросли деревья. Том помнит первую каплю дождя и первый желудь. Он протоптал в этом лесу первую тропу задолго до того, как пришел Большой Народ, и он видел, как перебрались сюда первые поселенцы Народа Маленького. Он был здесь до Королей и до их усыпальниц}}, раньше Навий}}. Том был здесь, когда эльфы потянулись один за другим на запад, он помнит время, когда еще не закруглились море и небо. Он знал Звёздную Первотьму}}, еще не омраченную страхом, он помнит время, когда еще не явился в мир из Внешней Тьмы Черный Властелин. Этот момент довольно важен: Том говорит о Чёрном Властелине, которым вполне может быть не Саурон, а Мелькор (Моргот). Однако он говорит о «подзвёздной ночи», то есть, скорее всего, он появился в Средиземье уже после сотворения Валар звёзд. После обеда хоббиты рассказывают о своих приключениях Бомбадилу, который уже знает большинство от Мэггота и Гилдора, от которых он получил информацию. Бомбадил заставляет Фродо показать ему Единое Кольцо и надевает его на палец, но не исчезает при этом: напротив, он делает так, чтобы оно исчезло, подбросив его в воздухе, прежде чем вернуть Фродо. Интересно, что когда Фродо перед этим надевает его на палец, он становится невидимым для своих товарищей-хоббитов, но для Бомбадила не составляет никакой проблемы увидеть его. В ту ночь Фродо снова снится странный сон: его видение — «далекая зелёная страна''», что, вероятно, указывает на путешествие на Запад, которое произойдёт в конце романа. На следующий день хоббиты продолжат путь, но с ними случается беда в Могильниках, и в конечном счёте они попадают к умертвиям. Фродо тогда вызывает Тома, исполнив заклинательную песню, которой тот научил их, прежде чем уйти, и велел запеть её, если им понадобится его помощь, если они всё ещё будут оставаться в его владениях. Бомбадил прибывает, заставляет умертвий отпустить хоббитов, а его пони Хопкин-Бобкин находит хоббитов и возвращает их к своему владельцу. Бомбадил затем извлекает из кургана сокровища, даёт четырём хоббитам по кинжалу — произведения кузнецов Нуменора, — а затем провожает их до окраин Бри, прежде чем вернуться в свои владения. При этом себе он забирает браслет из кургана, говоря о некой женщине, которой он принадлежал раньше, но никаких пояснений этой фразы в романе более не встречается. Том отправляет с хоббитами своего пони, который затем возвращается к нему, при этом наотрез отказывшись пересекать границы владений Бомбадила. Позднее Том Бомбадил упоминается в главе романа «Совет у Элронда». Когда возникает вопрос о том, можно ли доверить ему на хранение Кольцо ввиду его могущества, тогда как Гэндальф заявляет о невозможности реализации этого плана. Бессилие Кольца перед Томом Гэндальф объясняет полным безразличием Тома к той власти и могуществу, которое оно могло бы дать, но хранить Кольцо, по его словам, он не мог бы хотя бы потому, что слишком быстро забыл бы о нём и мог бы вообще выбросить; кроме того, подвергается сомнению тот факт, что Том Бомбадил смог бы выдержать нападение на Старый Лес всех орд Саурона. Он последний раз упоминается во «Властелине колец», когда четыре хоббита готовятся вернуться в Шир. Гэндальф отделяется от них, объясняя, что он хочет «''иметь продолжительную беседу с Бомбадилом''», описывая себя как «камень, обречённый на подвижность», а Бомбадила как «коллекционера мха», ссылаясь на пословицу «камень, который катится, не собирает мха». Он также утверждает, что Бомбадил, вероятно, найдёт все их приключения неинтересными, «''за исключением, возможно, наших встреч с энтами''». Гэндальф называет Бомбадила «старейшим» из всех существ; с другой стороны — энт Древобород из леса Фангорн в романе тоже называется самым старым существом Средиземья. Правда, это противоречие Толкин разрешил словами в одном из своих писем: «''Древобород — персонаж моей истории, а не я, и, хотя у него есть большая память и некоторая земная мудрость, он не является одним из Мудрых, и есть довольно много того, о чём он не знает или чего не понимает''». Имена Тома Бомбадила Смысл имени «Том Бомбадил» неизвестен. Ген Харгроув приводит для связи слова среднеанглийского диалекта, означающие «''напевания вполголоса''» или «''скрытность''». В рамках своего воображаемого мира Толкин относит его имя в предисловии к «Приключениям Тома Бомбадила» к хоббитам из Бэкланда. Другие имена Бомбадила упоминаются Элрондом во время Совета. Его именем на синдарине является Йарвен Бен-Адар, «старик без отца», первый элемент более точно означает «старый-молодой» из-за вековых появлений Тома как «очень старого, но сильного». Его именем среди гномов является Форн, что означает «древний» на исландском языке, и Оральд среди людей-северян (прародителей рохиррим) — термин, означающий «древний» в |староанглийском языке. Кто такой Том Бомбадил? Точная природа Тома Бомбадила никогда не была объяснена Толкином. В письме к читателю он заявляет, что «''некоторые вещи должны оставаться тайной даже для самого автора''», добавив, что «''Том Бомбадил является одной из них (намеренно)». В другом месте он говорит, что «в любом мире или вселенной, созданной воображением … всегда есть нечто, что не связано с ней и относится в другой системе''» и что Бомбадил «''не имеет исторического происхождения в мире, описанном во „Властелине Колец“''». Здесь стоит отметить, что Том Бомбадил не является единственным существом в романе, не имеющем описания происхождения: можно вспомнить рассказы Гэндальфа на Карадрасе и в Мории о «''существах, грызущих землю''», которые «''более древние, чем Саурон''».thumb|Том Бомбадил - самый загадочный персонаж Властелина колец Это, тем не менее, не помешало многим читателям «Властелина Колец» попытаться самим найти ответ на вопрос о происхождении Тома Бомбадила. В своей статье «''Природа Тома Бомбадила: Резюме''» Чарльз Нод предлагает три различных толкования этого вопроса. Первый находится на поверхностном уровне в работе, и ответ ясен: Том Бомбадил был куклой, принадлежащей детям Толкина, введённой во «Властелина Колец» потому, что их отец хотел «''приключений на дороге''» в романе. Вопрос может возникать и на уровне аллегорическом — если задаться вопросом, что «означает» этот персонаж. Опять же — ответ известен, Толкин говорил об этом в своих письмах: Бомбадил является, с одной стороны, «''духом традиционной английской деревни исчезающей во времена жизни Толкина графств Оксфорд и Беркшир''», а кроме того — «''аллегорией или архетипом, воплощением чистым (и реальным) отца-природы… воплощением зоологии и ботаники, скота или сельского хозяйства''», в котором Нод видит «бескорыстную природу». Другие интерпретации и сравнения также были предложены: Адам, который не пал, Христос, Пак, Вяйнямёйнен из финского эпоса «Калевала» или древнегреческий Бог Пан. Его уникальность привела к отношению некоторых к нему как представителю «мира духов» или даже воплощению самого Эру Илуватара, который и сам может быть идентифицирован с Богом. Последняя гипотеза, предложенная читателями, была опровергнута самим Толкином в одном из писем. Третий аспект вопроса, который является наиболее спорным, помещается во «внутреннем» уровне работе: что Том Бомбадил делает в мире «Властелина Колец»? По мнению Роберта Фостера в его «Полном руководстве по Средиземью», Том Бомбадил — это «дикий» Майа; идею поддержали многие другие авторы. Его близость к природе позволяет предположить, что он слуга Йаванны. Для Гина Харгроува Златеника является самой Йаванной, и Том, поскольку является супругом Йаванны, есть Вала-кузнец Ауле; эту точку зрения разделяет Пол У. Льюис в статье, в которой он проводит параллель между Бомбадилом и Беорном, которые, по его словам, «''похоже, преднамеренно разработаны как литературные дополнения друг друга''». В ролевой игре «Средиземье» под редакцией «ICE» Том описывается как «''последний Майя, вошедший в Эа''». Правда, против этой теории говорит опять же невластность Кольца над Томом, тогда как над Майар (включая Гэндальфа) оно было властно. Многие исследователи пытались связать образ Тома Бомбадила с Вяйнямёйненом из финского эпоса «Калевала». Известно, что Толкин изучал финский язык и мифологию, будучи студентом Оксфорда. Он полюбил этот язык, и его первые попытки изобрести то, что в конечном счёте стало эльфийским языком, был создано под сильным влиянием финской грамматики, лексики и гармонии гласных. Руны «Калевалы» оказали больше влияние на Толкина, и история Турина Турамбара, в частности, во многом основывается на легенде о Куллерво. Другой центральный персонаж «Калевалы» — Вяйнямёйнен, бард и шаман, который присутствовал при рождении мира. Вяйнямёйнен часто приводится в качестве прототипа для Гэндальфа, но он имеет много общего и с Бомбадилом. Как и Том, мощь Вяйнямёйнена находится в его голосе и его общении с природой, и он использует слова и песни для подчинения его окружения и поражения своих врагов. Он преследует персонифицированный дух природы, Айно, красивую девушку, которая хочет выйти замуж, хотя, в отличие от Тома, он в конце концов теряет свою любовь. Толкин был очарован мифами «Калевалы», и Том Бомбадил — «старейший», певец и «хозяин» — во многом похож на финского Вяйнямёйнена. Впрочем, естественно, это может объяснить только происхождение его характерных черт, образа, но никак не его роль в романе или происхождение в рамках мира Средиземья. Существует также большое количество всевозможных спекулятивных теорий о происхождении Тома Бомбадила: помимо уже озвученных выше (попытка отождествить его с Илуватаром или Майар), Том иногда представляется одним из Айнур, просто «духом природы», а иногда — даже воплощением Мелькора или ангмарского короля-чародея. Естественно, подобные теории не выдерживают никакой критики. Правда, вызывает определённые сомнения ответ Златеники на вопрос Фродо о сущности Бомбадила, когда она говорит, что «''Он есть он''» (что вызывает ассоциации со словами Господа «''Аз есмь Сущий''»). Адаптации *Том Бомбадил отсутствует в обоих фильмах по «Властелину Колец». Ральф Бакши говорил, что принял решение не включать его в свой анимационный фильм из-за незначительного вклада в историю сюжета романа. Питер Джексон объяснил таким же образом отсутствие Бомбадила в его трёх фильмах, где его роль была частично передана Древобороду, которому присвоены некоторые фразы Бомбадила из книги. У Джексона Арагорн подарил оружие четырём хоббитам. thumb|Эско Хукканен в роли Тома Бомбадила в мини-сериале "[[Хоббиты (минисериал)|Хоббиты"]]В режиссёрской версии фильма есть эпизод со Старым Вязом, но спасает хоббитов опять же Древобород. *В финском мини-сериале 1993 года "Хоббиты" Тома Бомбадила сыграл Эско Хукканен. thumb|Том Бомбадил в представлении братьев Хильдебрантов. Календарь по Толкину *В первой радиопостановке по «Властелину Колец», выпущенной в 1955 году, Тома Бомбадила играет Норман Шелли. Златеника в ней представлена как его дочь, а не как жена, а Старый Вяз изображается как союзник Мордора, — два искажения, которыми Толкин был сильно недоволен. Роль Бомбадила была исполнена Бернардом Мейсом в постановке для американского радио 1979 года, но персонаж отсутствует во второй британской постановке, созданной для BBC в 1981 году. Этот выбор оказался трудным для Брайана Сибли, одного из авторов сценария, и когда он осуществил в 1992 году постановку по Tales from the Perilous Realm (сборник коротких историй Толкина), он решил заменить стихотворение «Приключения Тома Бомбадила», включённое в этот сборник, постановкой по главам «Властелина колец», в которых фигурирует Бомбадил. *Том Бомбадил также появляется в качестве неигрового персонажа в нескольких играх на основе книги Толкина: в стратегии «The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II» и в MMORPG «Властелин Колец Онлайн: Тени Ангмара». Несмотря на отсутствие в фильмах Питера Джексона, он появляется в коллекционной карточной игре по трилогии, где сыгран Гарри Веллекрю. *Французский певец Жак Хаглин написал песню под названием Tom Bonbadilom, выпущенную в 1988 году в рамках альбома «''Invaders''». *В книге «''Tour B2, mon amour''», написанной Пьером Боте, героиня находит убежище в дереве, которое она называет «Томом Бомбадилом». Примечания Литертура * Карпентер, Х. Джон Р. Р. Толкин. Биография = J.R.R. Tolkien. A Biography / Под ред. С. Лихачевой; Пер. с англ. А. Хромовой — М.: ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2002. — 432 с. — 10 000 экз. — ISBN 5-04-008886-8. * Карпентер, Х. Джон Рональд Руэл Толкин. Письма = The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien / Под ред. С. Таскаевой; Пер. с англ. С. Лихачевой — М.: ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2004. — 576 с. — 3 000 экз. — ISBN 5-699-05080-9. * Шиппи, Т. Дорога в Средьземелье = The Road to Middle-Earth / Пер. с англ. М. Каменкович — СПб.: Лимбус Пресс, 2003. — 824 с. — 2 000 экз. — ISBN 5-8370-0181-6. Ссылки * Entry in the Encyclopedia of Arda (резюме дискуссии о сущности Тома Бомбадила) * Steuard Jensen. What is Tom Bombadil? (подробное изложение) * Gene Hargrove. Who is Tom Bombadil? de:Tom Bombadil en:Tom Bombadil es:Tom Bombadil pl:Tom Bombadil Категория:Персонажи Категория:Майар